A novel copolymer of acrylamide and ethylene glycol has been designed to minimize biological interactions such as protein adsorption and cellular adhesion on implants. If such minimization is acheived, cell growth could either be inhibited or redirected. ESCA will be used to confirm the elemental composition of immobilized layers as well as identify protein adsorption on same. Further work will investigate whether the copolymer coating forms an interpenetrating network.